BalkanVision Song Contest 22
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = |pre = 21 |nex = 23 | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = | Blue = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 22 will be the twenty-second edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. So far, twenty-one countries confirmed their participation. Location The contest will most likely take place in the winning country of the previous edition. Format Contest The contest will consist of a final. Visual design The host broadcaster will select a slogan and based on that they will produce the theme art for the edition. Presenter(s) TBA 2019 Running order TBA 2019 Participating countries Returning artists Participants Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Other countries Incidents Czech participation * - Due to some disagreements about the participation of Poland in the contest, the Czech broadcaster ČT announced on the 17 November 2019 that the country would withdraw because of these disagreements. In the end the council decided to add Poland to the Balkan Broadcasting Union and ČT changed their statement about their participation and still decided to compete in the twenty-second edition. Active BBU-members * - On the 11 November 2019, Bosnian broadcaster BHRT announced that the country would not be competing in the twenty-second edition, without citing any reasons. * - On the 14 November 2019, MTVA, the Hungarian national broadcaster, announced that the nation would withdraw from the competition due to scheduling issues. In addition to that, the delegation had stated that it is unlikely, that the country will return this year. * - On the 20 October 2019, the Monégasque broadcaster TMC has announced, that Monaco would take a break from the competition to find new agreements with different artists and that they intend to return in the twenty-third edition. TMC guaranteed their current situation on the 9 November 2019, referring to the same statement they had announced in October 2019, which means that Monaco won't be competing in the twenty-second edition. * - RTRS announced on the 16 November 2019 that the country would not be able to return to the twenty-second contest. Therefore Republika Srpska won't be competing. * - It is not known yet if Romania will compete. It is assumed that the delegation might withdraw from his position. * - On the 5 November 2019, Sammarinese broadcaster SMRTV has announced that they actually don't intend to return to the BalkanVision Song Contest 22. An official statement hadn't been made yet. * - On the 9 November 2019, Swiss broadcaster SRG SSR has announced the country's withdrawal due to the Swiss audience losing interest in the competition and the unwillingness of artists to represent the country. It is uncertain whether the country plans to return in the following edition. * - After the BBU decided to block the Turkish participation due to Turkey being at war, the country cannot return to the competition.